


"Close your eyes, lest you be turned to stone. My torturous pleasure will cause you to melt away while you cannot see..."

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Medusa - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A man enters Medusa's Sanctum unarmed and without magic--he dreams of having a sexual experience with her, imagining her snakes granting him an orgasm he would never forget. Intrigued by his boldness and naive nature, she grants him this wish.
Kudos: 4





	"Close your eyes, lest you be turned to stone. My torturous pleasure will cause you to melt away while you cannot see..."

[F4M] [Script offer] "Close your eyes, lest you be turned to stone. My torturous pleasure will cause you to melt away while you cannot see..." [Medusa] [Monstergirl] [Gentle Fdom] [Blindfolded] [Stroking you] [Cock kisses] [Snakejob] [All the tongues] [Blowjob] [Facial] [Snakes cleaning your cock]

\---

A man enters Medusa's Sanctum unarmed and without magic--he dreams of having a sexual experience with her, imagining her snakes granting him an orgasm he would never forget. Intrigued by his boldness and naive nature, she grants him this wish.

All characters in this audio are 18+.

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Footsteps, hissing]

What’s this? Yet another victim comes to my temple alone?

Oh, human. You foolishly come to my home blindfolded.

Seems you’ve learned a lesson, but you also come without sword nor spell. Unarmed--why is this, I wonder? Did you believe I would grant mercy?

(Devious laugh) How humorous. Soldiers and heroes come to slay me, and fail, yet you come with nothing. 

Tell me--why do you grace me with your presence with none more than a toga and blindfold?

(Comes closer) I do wonder if the raw fear of my home has caused you to become riled. 

You come in search of love? (Laugh) You are a bold one. A thousand tongues across you at once, you say...

Human, trust me when I say that there will never be a hundred, hardly twenty, even. But your bold naivete does intrigue me—and, it has been some time since I have been in the presence of a man who dares not strike me--and not one who is...so hard for me. 

Do you feel my hands? (Giggle) Soft as buttermilk, across yours. One would recoil at the hissing of my snakes, but you seem more interested. Your cock twitches beneath the veil that covers you. 

May I remove your clothing? I may be the medusa, but I do have manners.

[Sfx: Clothing being removed]

(Awe) And my--what a mighty cock you have indeed. It feels...glorious. 

Your moans—they satiate me. It’s okay, my good boy. Let your lady hear your sounds of pleasure. 

Let me see the rest of you. Don’t resist. I won’t force your eyes.

Close your eyes, human, lest you be turned to stone. My torturous pleasure will cause you to melt away while you cannot see.

A blindfold holds no bearing on your eyes. In addition, you would throw the blindfold off the moment my mouth touched your cock.

Feel my voice move down, right near your cock. Do you feel me stroke you? (Giggle) Adding one, two, more of my friends, stroking, hissing, pleasuring you all at once.

You can barely stand. Slaying men is entertainment to me, certainly, but nothing compares to watching a man dissolve in my grasp from raw sensation along his cock. 

Feel my snakes stroke you. Feel their tongues lick up and down your shaft. Feel their gentle kisses caress your very being. 

I must say, they do enjoy your cock, human. They kiss with such enamored vivacity that makes me feel invigorated. Interested.

Perhaps I shall grant you a lick with my tongue that causes armies to melt before me.

[You take a long, sensuous lick along his cock]

My, you taste delicious. Perhaps I’ll give these full, needful balls some attention below, while my snakes stroke your cock.

[You suck on his balls for a little while as your hair/snakes stroke him]

You moan so well. I must say, I’m tempted to let you in on my little secret. 

Perhaps in a moment. 

These balls feel heavy and needful of an orgasm. (Giggle) I may just grant you this mercy.

Do you wish for my mouth, human? 

Just a few more licks along your cock, and I may consider it. 

[You lick his cock for a little while longer]

There you go. You’re so rock hard for me. (Giggle) Many men would cum so quickly, but you endure. 

You have earned my mouth, but--human--open your eyes.

Trust me—open them. I will allow you to see me, and you will be safe.

(Giggle) Good boy. Yes, that’s true--I only petrify those I choose to. Now you may look upon me as I take your cock into my mouth.

Not only that, but you twitch at the sight of me. (Giggle) So many would recoil, but you--you enjoy this--so you may enjoy *me.* 

[You begin sucking his cock enthusiastically, and say lines between sucking sounds]

It’s been quite a time since I let a man see me *and* feel my mouth. Consider this a gift. A gift for my good boy. 

Feel my snakes coil around your thighs, feel them *squeeze* your balls as I take you into my mouth. Feel me massage them to give me all the cum I wish.

Are you getting closer? (Giggle) Good. Good boy. 

Let my hands and snakes stroke you while I take you in. Feel the unimaginable bliss of my warm, wet mouth.

[You take him in for a time, moaning as you suck his cock. This goes for as long as you wish. Improv lines where you want. Continue until you say...]

Come, human. Cum for me. Cum all over me. 

I want to feel it everywhere. On my face. On my tits. On my hair--my snakes wish for cum as well. They need it. They’re *hungry* for it.

Good boy. Release your load for me. Unleash your pleasure. Give me what I want—what I *need.*

[He orgasms, cumming all over you. You moan in enjoyment as you feel it, and your snakes hiss gently]

Oh, human. You did so well. You came so much, and--I love it.

[You taste his cum, and your snakes help clean up, tasting it as well]

They love your taste as well. (Giggle) You taste incredible. All this cum, you must have saved up for so long—just for this visit. 

I’m glad you visited, human. Perhaps if you come again, I may just give you more than my mouth.

Unless, you wish to stay?

(Devious laugh) Then maybe you’ll get more soon enough, if you wish to be my concubine...

(Giggle) Such a good boy. 

\---END---

©Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020.


End file.
